Halo: Indelible Past/Chapter Twenty-Two
A burst of silver light blossomed amidst the void of space, spitting out Cleansing Fire before vanishing as quickly as it had come. The Cleansing Blade flagship drifted through the outer limits of the Sanghelios system, its impulse drives on their lowest setting to reduce the corvette's energy footprint. A host of signal-distorting stealth systems cannibalized from smaller craft and installed aboard the Fire by its resourceful crew were already active, completely hiding the flagship from anything but the naked eye. So it was that Shinsu 'Refum and his most devoted followers penetrated the best-defended system in Sangheili space without raising so much as a minor alert. The Fire drifted onwards, waiting for the opportunity to make a second Slipspace jump that would bring it even closer to the homeworld. It passed within a lightyear of a small government patrol, a cruiser and two escorting destroyers. The cruiser and one of the destroyers sported Cleansing Blade infiltrators within their crew; the shipmaster of the second destroyer was sworn to Shinsu's cause personally. But sabotage and misdirection were not necessary to ensure the Fire's safe passage, and so the agents went unasserted to their commander's presence. The moment secure broadcasts could be made, the Fire issued a series of short, tight communication bursts, each directed at a different target. Shortly thereafter, it received a flurry of bursts shot back by the recipients of its broadcasts. Alone amongst the stars, the hub of the Cleansing Blade movement was once again connected with the vast expanse of the galaxy, its battlefield. ** Umbra and the rest of the Cleansing Fire's bridge crew watched their commander as he surveyed the holographic footage that spread out around his central workstation. Images of government warriors firing at rogue Phantoms flashed around Shinsu's head, scenes of the chaos that was playing out on Sanghelios's surface. He took it in impassively, watching coldly as warriors jerked and fell under the onslaught of the human soldiers. Finally, after the footage had looped for a third time, he raised a hand and froze it all on a single image: a human in battered armor with a single prosthetic limb. "Mordred," he said slowly. "Do any of our agents on the homeworld know where he is?" "No, commander," Umbra admitted. "He vanished after forces under Fira 'Demal cornered him in one of Meru's plazas. But we have a lead." Shinsu flicked an eye to glance at him appraisingly. "Yes?" "Pula came close to him during that battle, but the fighting drove them apart. She has since infiltrated the government forces to pursue his whereabouts." Shinsu nodded. "And Ro'nin? Has he responded to our summons yet?" Umbra clicked his mandibles. "In a manner of speaking. He and his partner were taken into custody following Mordred's escape. Releasing them was not easy, especially after they killed the first thirty warriors that tried to apprehend them." "Ah. They underestimated the Jiralhanae's skill with that blade of his." "Fortunately, our agents arranged for them to escape their holding cell." Umbra glanced down at the report that had come with the footage. "The Jiralhanae killed eleven more after he was released. Apparently he refused to leave without retrieving his sword." "And where are they now?" "They took their shuttle and fled the planet. It was damaged during Mordred's escape, but our agents ensured it was repaired. Within reason." "Of course." Shinsu waved away the holograms and the image of Mordred winked out. "It wouldn't do for their slipspace drives to be functioning, now would it?" "Their thoughts entirely, commander," Umbra agreed. "According to the tracking beacons placed before they took off, they are attempting to make repairs near the River of the Gods." The River of the Gods was an asteroid belt that partially surrounded the Sanghelios system. In spite of the government's best efforts, it remained a favored haven for pirates and criminals daring enough to do business so close to the Sangheili seat of power. "Set a course for the River then," Shinsu ordered. "And contact him again. Make it plain that meeting with me isn't a request." "Gladly." Umbra nodded to the rest of the bridge crew. "You heard the commander, do as he says!" "And Umbra," Shinsu added as the crew sprang into action. "That last transmission from our agent on the Salvation's Voyage..." Umbra handed his commander the report. "He and his team remain undetected. They are in communication with our other warriors within the Path Walker ranks." "Excellent. Send a transmission to any Path Walker ship you can find. I want Urei 'Cazal to know exactly where we are. I want him to know I want to talk." For a moment, Umbra forgot who he was speaking to and hesitated. Any other commander would be out of his mind to contact a group like the Path Walkers, especially given what Shinsu was responsible for doing to them. Then he remembered that this was Shinsu 'Refum, a blademaster who would never give any threat an opening unless he had already weighed the risks countless times beforehand. Without a word, he bowed his head and did as he was ordered. ** It had not been easy for Shinsu to stretch his fingers so far into every movement and organization that piqued his interest. No, it had taken time and planning to reach out to those already positioned to assume the roles he needed infiltrated. As ambassador for the Fallen, he had swayed many government warriors to his own budding cause and as the Black Knight of Sanghelios he had won over rebels who were just as discontent with the Fallen's stagnant leadership as he was. These converts had swelled not only the ranks of the Cleansing Blade, but also filled the cells of Shinsu's growing intelligence network. Alliances had been struck, greedy officials had been bribed, ambitious officers had seen those in their way suffer strange and unfortunate accidents. No matter their desires, Shinsu had answered them all in exchange for ultimate loyalty to the Cleansing Blade's cause. Agents who had thought such an oath was as meaningless as the ones they had broken to make it had died swiftly and brutally and their comrades had taken note. An oath to Shinsu 'Refum and the Cleansing Blade was not lightly cast aside. Yes, he had sunk to stomach-twisting depths to create this weapon, but that was the purpose of the Cleansing Blade. That was what every one of its warriors understood, the sacrifice each of them made for the good of the Sangheili people. They would never be heroes. Instead, they gave their honor, glory, and their very lives in the name of their mission to save their race. We are the blade in the shadows, carving the way for the future. ** Ro'nin was escorted into the Fire''s conference hall, a long, chairless room where one could either stand or sit on the featureless floor. Shinsu sat at the very end, his tattered command cloak draped over one shoulder while the exposed arm rested on his dull-grey armor. His helmet disguised his features, making his face impossible to read. Umbra stood behind his commander, arms folded across his chest. Normally Pula would have been given the honor of that position, but in her absence it was Umbra's place to provide the silent threat of sudden and lethal violence. The two warriors who had brought the mercenary in brought their arms to their chests in a salute, then slipped back out through the door. "Ro'nin," Shinsu said calmly, tilting his head to the side. "It's been some time." "'Refum," Ro'nin grunted, standing back at the far end of the room. "I suppose you're the one I have to thank for my release." "True," Shinsu admitted. "On that count, you owe me nothing. It was simply a token of goodwill." "Of course," Ro'nin said coldly. "And was sabotaging our engines and demanding that we come aboard your way of saying hello?" Umbra dropped his hand to the needler at his waist. "Watch your tongue, scum," he spat. "Is that how you address the one responsible for your freedom?" With an ugly laugh, Ro'nin shook his head. "My freedom? You're holding me a prisoner on your ship!" "With good reason," Shinsu reminded him, motioning Umbra back with a casual flick of his hand. "Now tell me, why did you go to the government instead of handing Mordred over to the Cleansing Blade?" Ro'nin's eyes narrowed, but he didn't soften his contemptuous airs. He slapped the air in front of him with a derisive wave. "You didn't ask for him, did you? He strolled onto my ship and I knew they had a bounty on him. I'm a mercenary, not one of your damn lapdogs." "You also knew ''I wanted him," Shinsu said quietly. "A fact that was made very plain to you after the Beta-14 incident." "So do the Path Walkers and so do the humans," Ro'nin said scornfully. "Give him some time, and he'll have the Syndicate after his head as well. I don't report to you, 'Refum." "And yet you accept the rather generous retainer we provide for you without a moment's hesitation. Should I remind you why we pay you, Ro'nin?" Ro'nin clicked his mandibles, but his body language stiffened. Umbra had to suppress a smile. It felt good to watch a self-important sell-sword like Ro'nin squirm under Shinsu's relentless, unseen gaze. After a few moments, Ro'nin's shoulders slumped. "So I went behind your back. If you want to kill me, get it over with. Just be ready to lose a few people when you try to hit Kenpachus." Shinsu sighed and shook his head. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have blown your shuttle to dust, not invited you on board for a meeting." "Then what is this meeting about?" Ro'nin snarled, his aggression returning in the face of a diminished threat. "Just because you pay me doesn't mean you can waste my time, 'Refum!" A single hand raised from Shinsu was all it took to silence the burly warrior. "Then give me a reason to keep paying you," he said. "I am well aware of your current financial... troubles. Whether you like it or not, our stipend keeps you operating as an independent contractor, as opposed to one of the Syndicate's leashed killers. You shook our trust with this Mordred business, and now I will need to spend time and resources rectifying that. Prove that we can rely on you, and things will continue as normal." For a moment, Umbra was sure that Ro'nin was going to turn on his heel and stride out of the room. Not that it would do him any good; the conference hall was locked and wouldn't be opened again without Shinsu's express orders. But the mercenary just shook his head and looked away. Shinsu's words had backed him into a corner. "I know what you want," Ro'nin said finally. "Mordred left two things on my shuttle." Umbra had to clench his fists to stop them from jerking in surprise. Two? The Cleansing Blade hunted Mordred for one item, not two. But Shinsu simply nodded in agreement. "Yes, those are the ones," he said without missing a beat. "If you would reassure your partner that my warriors are not trying to invade your ship, we will take possession of them." "Not so fast," Ro'nin said heatedly, defiant to the end. "I want a fair price for them." This time Umbra held his tongue and let Shinsu handle things. His turn to finish this business would come quickly; he just needed to wait, and he was very good at waiting. "Your misstep on Sanghelios is already being overlooked," Shinsu reminded him. "Two million." As he spoke, he shifted his command cloak over his shoulder. Umbra recognized the signal and stepped forward. "Two?" Ro'nin was saying. "I want four at the very least--" "The commander has given you his offer," Umbra said with finality. "Take it, or we will take our chances with the Jiralhanae." Ro'nin's mandibles twitched as if he found that idea amusing. His defiance irked Umbra to no end and he was tempted to contact the hangar and order the assault teams waiting on standby to go ahead and attack the shuttle, Jiralhanae guardian or no. Behind him, Shinsu sighed again. "Remember your position here, Ro'nin. Your work for us in the past has been inordinately helpful. Don't deprive us of your services now, of all times." Something passed between them then, sliding right past Umbra as the warlord and mercenary faced each other. Shinsu's faceless helmet met Ro'nin's burning eyes and in that instant it seemed as though each was struggling with the other's sheer force of will. But after only a moment, Ro'nin broke his gaze and turned away. Reaching for his belt, he pulled out a small communicator and flicked it on. "Kenpachus, this is Ro'nin. The goods Mordred left on the shuttle, the ones in the boxes? Let the Blades board and take them. Don't make trouble, just let them take them and get off." He lowered the communicator. "Happy?" Umbra could practically see Shinsu's masked smile as he sent the signal for the assault teams to board--peacefully. "We are all warriors here," the Cleansing Blade's leader admitted. "But I cannot deny the satisfaction I feel from a business arrangement. It is no wonder such thins have become such a threat to our people's future." Ro'nin grunted, clearly impatient with Shinsu's relaxed victory. "I want the credits sent to my account now," he muttered. "You will get your money," Shinsu assured him. "Along with an advance payment on your continued retainer. Thank you for cooperating." "As if I had a choice," Ro'nin retorted, but he backed away to the side of the room without further argument. They waited in silence as Umbra sent orders for Ro'nin's payment to be made, Ro'nin himself lounged broodingly against the wall, and Shinsu remained where he was, taking in everything from his humble vantage point. When the doors at last slid open, they admitted a team of four grey-clad warriors, all clad in the same modified special operations armor that Shinsu wore. Umbra didn't need to glance at the almost indistinguishable rank and identification runes on their chest plates to recognize them as four of the Cleansing Blade's fearsome assault forces, hardened veterans who had been with them since before Famul. These were true warriors, Sangheili who had dedicated their lives to the art of fighting. It almost shamed him to see them sharing a room with one as contemptible as Ro'nin. But if they shared his sentiments, none of the warriors showed it. Two of them hefted battered, human made boxes while their comrades stood by with their plasma repeaters at the ready. The first warrior, who clearly bore the heavier load, stepped forward and set the box before Shinsu. Umbra couldn't see exactly what the box's contents were, but as Shinsu peered inside he saw something he had never seen in close to ten years of serving as the revolutionary's subordinate. Shinsu 'Refum recoiled. For the first time in all the years he had known him, Umbra looked at Shinsu and realized he was afraid. Whatever was in the box had actually frightened him. "Umbra," Shinsu said quietly. There was no trace of fear in his voice, but his arms shook all the same as he reached into the box. "Look at this." He lifted an uneven, ovoid object out of the box and held it up for the entire room to see. Everyone stared at it, as confused as Umbra was by Shinsu's behavior. And a moment later, when they recognized what it was they mirrored his reaction. Shinsu was holding the helmet of a Spartan. Umbra took a step back. The child within him that had always believed his uncle's ghost stories felt as if one of the humans' savage killers was about to leap out of the box and slaughter them all. One of the warriors actually raised his weapon. "Demon!" Off to the side, Ro'nin chuckled. "I should have recorded that," he said smugly. "I suppose it's too late to ask for more money." "Yes," Shinsu murmured, staring into the helmet's empty visor. "It is." Umbra wheeled on the mercenary. He was quivering all over, and if he didn't do something fast he might actually have to admit it was fear. "Where did you get this?" he demanded, hand on his plasma rifle. "Where did I get it?" Ro'nin raised his hands. "Where did Mordred get it, you mean. He left it on my ship, remember?" "Beta-14," Shinsu said quietly. He was still entranced by the helmet in his hands. "The Path Walker reports indicated as much." "So how did Mordred get it?" Umbra asked, though at this point he wasn't even sure who he was talking to. "How should I know?" Ro'nin retorted, but Shinsu held up the helmet for all to see. "I think I could hazard a guess," he said, indicating a small smudge near the helmet's rear. Looking closer, Umbra saw that it was dried human blood. Ro'nin laughed again. "I don't believe it," he said, shaking his head. "Mordred actually killed one of these things?" "He's more dangerous than I was led to believe," Shinsu agreed. With a final glance into the helmet's visor, he dropped it back into the box and waved the warrior who had carried it forward. "Take it down to the armory," he ordered. "You are to personally place it under guard and allow no one to see it until I personally come to relieve you." "As you wish, commander." The warrior hefted the box bearing the precious armor and bore it out of the room. The warrior with the second, lighter box, stepped forward and presented it to Shinsu. This time it was opened quickly and without ceremony. Inside lay a jumble of human computer equipment, most of the parts obscured by wires and flashing lights. "Don't bother with that one," Ro'nin said. "I already searched it." Shinsu glanced up at him. "Then you know what I want." With a smile, the mercenary pulled a small data file from his belt. "I wanted to know what it was. Unfortunately, there's nothing on it." This time, Umbra actually did draw his weapon. The three other warriors followed his lead, leveling their plasma repeaters at Ro'nin's chest. "Commander," Umbra said as calmly as he could. "This trash is lying. Who knows what he did with that file!" "No," Shinsu said. "Stand down. He isn't lying." Umbra stared at his commander, shocked. "How can you tell?" he asked. "He might have stolen the real one and replaced it with a fake." "He isn't lying," Shinsu repeated. "I happen to know exactly what is on that disk, and I also know it was encrypted with the best protection money could buy. Believe me, if our friend here had taken the information, he would have had no need to risk betraying us by taking Mordred to Sanghelios." Umbra lowered his weapon, though he still itched to just blast Ro'nin away where he stood. That would teach the rest of the criminal filth they were forced to work with what happened to those who defied them. But Shinsu wouldn't approve, especially not with a tool he valued as much as Ro'nin. "So," Shinsu continued. "Mordred managed to get the data off the disk. It seems that finding him is now more urgent than ever." "I'll contact Pula," Umbra told him, hastily setting his plasma rifle aside. "She should know about this." "So she should," Shinsu agreed. "But we have a meeting with Urei 'Cazal that will keep us from the homeworld for a few days more. Mordred needs to be captured, and Venter needs to be dealt with." He looked at Ro'nin. "Tell me," he said. "Do you think the Syndicate could get a certain person to this system in a day?" Category:Actene